In a variety of applications, a system or device may request information via a network wherein the request may entail more than one portion of data in order to fulfill the request. In some cases, as with a mobile device, such as a handset or mobile phone, collecting the portions of data to fulfill the request may involve multiple requests to a location or locations, as in a server. Each request/reply action may involve some form of initiation and termination protocols, as in establishing a connection, requesting/receiving data, and terminating the connection.